Taking the Sun From the Sky
by LadydemonLyn
Summary: SasuNaru, yaoi, lemons, drama, etc. Sasuke can't seem to deal with his past and Naruto won't even think of his. Can these too heal each other? Or will both their pasts destory them? Horrible summary...


A/N: OMG my 11th story! Don't kill me! I know I've been gone forever and I know that any excuse I have won't do a thing but don't kill me! I've had this story stuck in my head for the longest time and damn it if I won't start it now! I hope you all like it. It's a little darker in here and there is going to be some french. Very bad french. Why? Because I want there to be! So here it is. Oh! And there is always going to be a poem thingy about the chapter got it? Good.

**Summary:** **SasuNaru (Other pairings have yet to be decided.) High School Fic. There's a time when we can't forget the past. That's when we need someone to give us a future so we can learn to forget. But can love really heal all wounds when the one you love isn't yours? Can you really steal the sun from the sky?**

**WARNINGS:**** Lemon(s?), yaoi, cussing, death, drama, and horrible spelling, terrible grammar, and bad poetry.**

**Disclaimer:**** One day I might own Naruto but sadly that day is not today, or tomorrow, or in 100 years. But this story shall be forever mine.**

_**Lyn:**_** Don't kill me...**

_**Sasuke:**_** We're still thinking about it...**

_**Lyn:**_** ...Don't kill me...**

_**Naruto:**_** We're not going to kill you.**

_**Lyn:**_** I'm not talking to you I'm talking to the reviewers.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Yeah they're probably going to kill her...**

_**Lyn:**_** Don't hurt me...**

_**Naruto:**_** I'm sure they won't do anything...yet**

_**Lyn:**_** Yeah I feel so much better now.**

_**Sasuke:**_** Well so any thing you want to say?**

_**Lyn:**_** ...Don't hu-**

_**Naruto:**_** Besides not wanting anyone to hurt you?**

_**Lyn:**_** Oh, well um, I just want to say that I am no longer interested in my other stories-**

_**Sasuke:**_** WHAT!? OK NOW I'm going to kill you!**

_**Lyn:**_** Don't hurt me!!!! Let me finish! BUT I'm still going to continue them!**

_**Naruto:**_** But isn't school starting up again?**

_**Lyn:**_** Yes, which means I'll be writing a lot! Because school makes me want to do something that doesn't involve it!**

_**Sasuke: **_**Yes!**

_**Lyn:**_** But I will be kind of slow because this year I'm going to study hard! Anyways-**

_**Naruto:**_** But you're still going to write the other stories right? **

_**Lyn:**_** Yes.**

_**Sasuke:**_** So why aren't you writing in them now?**

_**Lyn:**_** Because one I'm not interested as I've said, two I forgot how I wanted This Is and three I don't remember how I had the next chapter in All My Heart...**

_**Naruto:**_** You really are forgetful...**

_**Lyn:**_** Yeah well at least I'm still writing! Which the reason is I don't want anyone to be sad, I really want to finish them and because maybe just maybe writing in them again will make me re-interested.**

_**Sasuke: **_**It better...**

_**Lyn: **_**Right well anyways enough rambling! ...**

_**Naruto: **_**Well?**

_**Lyn:**_** I wanted to give a little suspense because I haven't said my line in such a long time...**

_**Sasuke:**_** NO! Say it right now! -Glares-**

_**Lyn:**_** ...Fine...On with the story! **

**TakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSky**

**---Taking the Sun From the Sky---**

**TakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSky **

**I walk a path I never made **

**I read a story I wish weren't mine **

**I have wounds that won't seem to fade **

**I am a star that just won't shine **

**Nightmares haunt my dreams **

**Sadness fills my soul **

**Guilt drowns out my screams **

**Let's watch it take its toll... **

**TakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSky **

**Chapter 1: Another Day... **

**Seven-Year-Old Sasuke P.O.V **

Today was supposed to be great. So why was it far from it? My body was still and felt strangely out of place. I knew I should have done something but my whole body went numb. My eyes saw it all though. It was all done right in front of me. Blood dripping like crimson all over the floor, splashing on any part of the wall it could reach. None of it on me for I was just watching.

The screams of pain and terror drowned out his laughter yet it was still there. Playing in the background mocking me. All around me there was nothing but blood and detached limbs. Was a brother who you loved supposed to be doing this today of all days?

He looked at me as if just noticing I was in the room. I thought I'd be next but he just looked at me then flicked me head like he always does. As if he didn't just do what he did. Then he gave me a big bear hug, covering me in my-our family's blood. He smiled so warmly at me, was he supposed after what he just did? The in front of my eyes he killed himself. He whispered to me with his last breath into my confused ears,

"This is my gift to you little brother, I love you. Good bye."

So he did this for me? My only present on this day. I know I can't return this gift. Was all this supposed to happen today of all days? It happened so fast. The tears came pouring out of my eyes. No one would celebrate today ever again with me. So this is my present brother? Well...

Happy birthday to me.

**TakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSky **

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

I shot up out of my bed in a cold sweat. I had that dream again. Every single night it haunts me. Even after 11 years it still haunts me.

I glance up at the clock and see that it's only four in the morning. I know there is no way that I will be able to get even another hour in of sleep so I decide to get up and start the day off as best as I can. I sigh as I look around knowing today was going to be a long day. Sundays are always long days for me because the next day was school and how I detest my school.

Fan girls everywhere never giving me enough time to even blink with out swarming around me. Don't the understand that I just wanted to be left alone? That I just wanted to be left in the little pit I dug myself until the day comes that I can close me eyes and never wake up...

Alright it's only four in the morning and I'm already thinking depressing things. I swing my legs over my bed and stretch. I get up and walk out of my room down the stairs and into the kitchen. I don't even know why I still live here. All it does is bring back horrible memories. I guess I just can't leave this place. Though I never do enter my brothers room...

I shake my head and grab some orange juice and look out the window. I look towards the sun and feel its rays trying to warm me up. I sigh again staring into my cup.

Another day...another rip in my already broken heart...

**TakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSky **

**Naruto's P.O.V**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

'Shit!'

I screamed in my head as I fell out of my bed scared out of my brains. Damn stupid alarm clock! I get up off the ground and turn towards said hated object and stomp towards it. After slamming it against a wall and cursing myself for breaking another one and having to get another one I look at the calender.

Today is Sunday which means tomorrow is Monday. 'Which also means school. Good job Naruto you get a gold star!' I think mockingly.

I had just moved to this city and was already dreading it. Well it was my fault if I wasn't so violent to the people who were making fun of me maybe I wouldn't have gotten banned from all school in the place I was before. I looked out my window and growled.

I hate new schools because I don't know anyone and I hate that feeling. I tsked myself for even thinking that, that was even the tip of my problems and placed a hand on my window. I live in a pretty cheap apartment but it's all I can afford. The neighbors don't like me that much but that's alright, I don't like them that much either.

I glare at the place where my clock used to be and grab my wallet now glaring at the almost empty contents in it. I guess this means I need to get a job...

"Great, another day...another alarm clock...another pain in my wallet..."

**TakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSky **

**This empty home is all I've known **

**Going from place to place **

**No real place to call home **

**Loneliness I refuse to face **

**No more time for shedding tears **

**No more memories worth using a knife **

**No more screams left for fears **

**Emptiness is all I have left to this life **

**TakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSkyTakingtheSunFromtheSky **

**A/N: I know this chapter was really short and not so good but it WILL get better! I'll start on the next chapter when I get 10 reviews as always. And the poem thingy in the first part is in Sasuke's P.O.V the one at the bottom is Naruto's. And yes I know that Naruto's poem is a dead give away to something about him at least I think it is. Don't worry this is a dramatic story not and angst. So please RXR no flaming**

_**Lyn:**_** Alright first chapter is complete!**

_**Sasuke:**_** That's it?**

_**Lyn:**_** It's three in the morning...yes that's it.**

_**Naruto:**_** Are all the chapters going to be this short?**

_**Lyn:**_** Nope! They're all going to be long!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Except for this one?**

_**Lyn:**_** ..Except for this one.**

_**Naruto:**_** Well let's hope this well satisfy your readers...**

_**Lyn:**_** Yes, let's hope...and pray...let's say chants...let's-**

_**Sasuke:**_** Yes we get the point you don't want to get hurt blah blah blah.**

_**Lyn:**_** I'm to young to be tortured in ways that are to terrible to describe D:**

_**Naruto:**_** Well then get to work on your other stories!**

_**Lyn:**_** I will...but not right now...**

_**Sasuke:**_** Why not now?! What is so important that you can't write more?**

_**Lyn:**_** Sleep. Now end this please.**

_**Naruto:**_** Well she said please so...hope you enjoyed it!**

_**Sasuke:**_** Yeah, yeah Ja.**

**---To Be Continued...----**


End file.
